Not How Mommy Does it
by blackbirdjeid
Summary: Drabble requested by littlebabyhayley mun (Tumblr). Kennedy is an original character from our email RPs so do not claim her as your own. I wrote this drabble myself with no help from others. This drabble is dedicated to my best friend. This might not be a JJ drabble or have anything to do with her character but I am posting this here anyway.


Ian shook his head before he got back into his car. Kennedy was a handful but that was part of the reason he loved her, she reminded him of her mother ever second of the day.

Ian groans as he swings his legs over the bed as he sat up. His love went to work early and left him to take care of the children. He knew Declan was not going to school because he was sick but the youngest was and that was what would make Ian's morning interesting. He looked at the clock and saw that he was already late waking up so he knew that he had to get everything done quickly in order to get Kennedy to school on time. He went to Declan's room and woke him up. He was only nine years old, therefore Ian would not allow him to stay home by himself while he took Kennedy to school. He told him to go sit on the couch and wait for him and his sister to come out so they could leave. The next thing he did was go to his daughter's room and open the door. He did not see his child in bed and that worried him.

"Kennedy!" Ian calls as he looked in the closet and then behind the door. He sighs and just when he was around to go look around the house the child rolled out from under the bed.

"Right here daddy." Kennedy giggles. She already was out of her pajamas and into some clothes for her third day of school. Her hair was a mess and when she stood up Ian could tell her shoes were not on her feet. Ian grabbed the brush off the top of the dresser and went to work quickly brushing her hair.

"You want your hair in a bread for today?" He asks his child as he grabs a ponytail off the dresser, that happened to be by the brush.

A small nod from the small blonde child made Ian know for sure that was what she was wanting. He quickly braided her thin blonde hair into a braid before putting the hair tie at the end. "Get your backpack." he tells her before he headed out of the room, forgetting about helping her put on her shoes.

Kennedy quickly grabbed her book bag and ran out of her room to the front door.

"You ready to go?" Ian asks before looking down at his child's feet. "Where are your shoes?"

"Oh! Right!" Kennedy ran back to her room and grabbed her cowboy boots before coming back out with them in her hands.

"Not your boots." Ian groans as he shook his head.

"Yes my boots." Kennedy frowns at her father, crossing her little arms across her chest.

"Why not sneakers?" Ian asks as he bent down to the ground.

Kennedy plops herself down to the ground and offers the boots to her father. "Boots." she tells him again.

Ian put her boots onto her feet before helping her stand on her two feet.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Kennedy whines.

"We will get you something on the way to school." Ian tells her before opening the door. "Declan, time to go drop your sister off at school." he calls to his half asleep son that was on the couch. He watched as the nine year old nearly falls flat on his face as he tried to get up. Once he was in arm's reach Ian put an arm around him.

"That's not how mommy does it. Mommy makes breakfast." Kennedy tells her father before she walked out the door without her backpack.

Ian grabs her bag before helping Declan down to the car. "Well, I'm not your mother." Ian tells Kennedy before opening the door for Declan, who slowly pulled himself into the car before buckling himself in. Ian shut the door and went over to the driver's side and opened the back door for Kennedy, who jumped right into the car and into her car seat. When Ian went to help her with her seat belt she shook her head. "I got it daddy. I'm a big girl."

Ian shook his head before getting into the driver's seat, after shutting the back door, and buckling himself up.

On the way to drop Kennedy off at school Ian bought her a bagel with cream cheese. They were almost late getting Kennedy to school but managed to get there with five minutes to spare. Ian handed Kennedy a five dollar bill to get some lunch.

"That's not what mommy does." Kennedy said taking the five dollars from her father and putting it into her bag with a wide smile on her face.

"Well, I'm not your father." Ian tells her once more.

"No, you are daddy." Kennedy giggles, she gave her father a big hug before running to her friends and class shook his head before he got back into his car. Kennedy was a handful but that was part of the reason he loved her, she reminded him of her mother ever second of the day.

Ian groans as he swings his legs over the bed as he sat up. His love went to work early and left him to take care of the children. He knew Declan was not going to school because he was sick but the youngest was and that was what would make Ian's morning interesting. He looked at the clock and saw that he was already late waking up so he knew that he had to get everything done quickly in order to get Kennedy to school on time. He went to Declan's room and woke him up. He was only nine years old, therefore Ian would not allow him to stay home by himself while he took Kennedy to school. He told him to go sit on the couch and wait for him and his sister to come out so they could leave. The next thing he did was go to his daughter's room and open the door. He did not see his child in bed and that worried him.

"Kennedy!" Ian calls as he looked in the closet and then behind the door. He sighs and just when he was around to go look around the house the child rolled out from under the bed.

"Right here daddy." Kennedy giggles. She already was out of her pajamas and into some clothes for her third day of school. Her hair was a mess and when she stood up Ian could tell her shoes were not on her feet. Ian grabbed the brush off the top of the dresser and went to work quickly brushing her hair.

"You want your hair in a bread for today?" He asks his child as he grabs a ponytail off the dresser, that happened to be by the brush.

A small nod from the small blonde child made Ian know for sure that was what she was wanting. He quickly braided her thin blonde hair into a braid before putting the hair tie at the end. "Get your backpack." he tells her before he headed out of the room, forgetting about helping her put on her shoes.

Kennedy quickly grabbed her book bag and ran out of her room to the front door.

"You ready to go?" Ian asks before looking down at his child's feet. "Where are your shoes?"

"Oh! Right!" Kennedy ran back to her room and grabbed her cowboy boots before coming back out with them in her hands.

"Not your boots." Ian groans as he shook his head.

"Yes my boots." Kennedy frowns at her father, crossing her little arms across her chest.

"Why not sneakers?" Ian asks as he bent down to the ground.

Kennedy plops herself down to the ground and offers the boots to her father. "Boots." she tells him again.

Ian put her boots onto her feet before helping her stand on her two feet.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Kennedy whines.

"We will get you something on the way to school." Ian tells her before opening the door. "Declan, time to go drop your sister off at school." he calls to his half asleep son that was on the couch. He watched as the nine year old nearly falls flat on his face as he tried to get up. Once he was in arm's reach Ian put an arm around him.

"That's not how mommy does it. Mommy makes breakfast." Kennedy tells her father before she walked out the door without her backpack.

Ian grabs her bag before helping Declan down to the car. "Well, I'm not your mother." Ian tells Kennedy before opening the door for Declan, who slowly pulled himself into the car before buckling himself in. Ian shut the door and went over to the driver's side and opened the back door for Kennedy, who jumped right into the car and into her car seat. When Ian went to help her with her seat belt she shook her head. "I got it daddy. I'm a big girl."

Ian shook his head before getting into the driver's seat, after shutting the back door, and buckling himself up.

On the way to drop Kennedy off at school Ian bought her a bagel with cream cheese. They were almost late getting Kennedy to school but managed to get there with five minutes to spare. Ian handed Kennedy a five dollar bill to get some lunch.

"That's not what mommy does." Kennedy said taking the five dollars from her father and putting it into her bag with a wide smile on her face.

"Well, I'm not your father." Ian tells her once more.

"No, you are daddy." Kennedy giggles, she gave her father a big hug before running to her friends and class line.


End file.
